civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Centauri Guide (CivRev2)
This is a list of different players' guides on how to win the Beta Centauri scenario in Civilization Revolution 2. THFPVG As the Americans One reason it's a good reason to play as the Americans is because of their production boosts. *Settle near a mountain. In other cases, this will provide you with an immediate production boost. As the Germans As the British (English) I don't know if the British have the naval support in the modern era, but if they do, then this can be put to the max use. Steps: #Settle next to a sea square. If possible, get one next a mountain. #Build a Barracks. This will grant all new units the "Veteran" perk. (50% combat bonus) #Build a Granary. Why? Because I told you so, that's why. No, but all kidding aside, a Granary is what makes your civilization grow a lot faster. It may seem useless, but, in reality, it's a really important building for GROWTH. #After you've built that snappy Granary, you should consider building a Courthouse. Reasons? Well, the land around your city is littered with helpful boosts (+1 Production thanks to a mountain or Forst or even a hill, +1 Food from a Forest...etcetera) that aren't usable when you first settle down. That can be changed. Again, Courthouses are crucial to the growth and production of your city. #By now, your probably wondering "Why the heck isn't this guy attacking anyone?" Well, that's because we've been covering the first few turns that your city will go through. Now, on to WAR! If you've met another civilization, then you've probably established a "lasting peace" among them. If you didn't, then you're two steps ahead of me. The following is a list of reasons to declare war on your neighbors. *Peace is okay, but let's face it: That peace is sooo fake. There are no new technologies to research, and no Great Walls to build to keep your allies....well, allies. So, if you don't want to be destroyed, start building an army. The only problem in Beta Centuri when fighting a war is the fact that EVERYONE is EQUAL. "How?" Well, in other scenarios, you don't have to keep creating armies because the threat of Great Walls and superior Technology kept the other jerk-leaders in check. For example, when you first meet a civilization in CivRev2, and you are fortunate enough to have a Great Wall, no matter what happens, they will always offer peace. In Beta Centuri,they'll still offer peace, but it will be because they've just met you. Later, they'll come at you with Stealth Bombers, Drones, and Jet Fighters. So, you'll need to "Reagan it up" and build, build, and build some more. Create an Air Force/Wing, build a Sea Fleet, and an Army, so then you're protected against outside attack. #Build a Wall and Laser Defense: "We're gonna build a wall!" No, but really, you'll need to actually build a wall, NO MATTER WHAT. Why? Barbarians, that's why. A Laser Defense is basically an upgraded Wall system. Category:Guides (CivRev2) Category:Strategies